Starlight's Adventures
by justanotherdesperateboldbrony
Summary: Derpy used to tell Starlight about a mysterious Doctor, but then Derpy disappeared. When Starlight finds the Doctor, she also finds out that Derpy is trapped somewhere. Should Starlight risk her life to save Derpy's?
1. Chapter 1

Starlight's Adventures

Chapter 1

"Doctor." Starlight whispered quietly. Starlight was walking down a road, but she wished for something more. She knew of a man who traveled the stars, and she spent all of her days searching for him. Her friend, Derpy had once traveled with him. Derpy's real name was Ditzy, but that name never stuck. Derpy once told Starlight that the Doctor would come for her too, but Starlight hasn't seen Derpy or the Doctor in a while. They both seemed to have disappeared from the face of Equestria. The road came to a stop, and so did Starlight's heart. In front of her stood a blue police box. Starlight remembered that Derpy used to say that the Doctor had something called a T.A.R.D.I.S. that looked like a police box. The sign said PULL, so that is exactly what Starlight did. The door opened, but it felt awkward, so she decided to push instead. The door opened, but what was inside was not the little telephone box that Starlight was expecting. It was like a mansion, bigger than anything Starlight had ever seen.

"It's bigger on the inside." An Earth Pony smirked from the stairs.

"My first thought was smaller on the outside." Starlight replied.

"Well, that's a first."

"You're the Doctor aren't you?"

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Starlight, my friend, Derpy, used to travel with you. She told me about the wonders that you had shown her."

"Yes… Derpy," The Doctor mumbled.

"Do you know where she is? She disappeared a while ago." Starlight had a look of pure concern on her face. The Doctor knew that the right thing to do was to tell her. It was a mistake of course. Not his fault, he tried to tell Derpy not to go near it, but she never listened. The Doctor was still paying. He turned a switch of a button on, but there was no voice this time.

"Derpy?" The Doctor called out. He didn't want to talk to her, but Starlight was her friend.

"Doctor?" Her voice spoke. "Doctor! It's me Derpy! I'm still here, where you left me…" Starlight shot the Doctor a look of confusion. "Doctor are you ever going to come and save me?"

"I tried Derpy, but the walls have sealed off, I can't find any way to get to you! In two weeks' time I will become human again, and I will forget all about you."

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. will never forget me Doctor."

"Derpy…"

"You still have time to find me! You give up, and all of our work will be useless!"

"Who will help me?"

"I will." Starlight finally spoke up.

"Starlight?" Derpy wondered.

"Yes, it's me, and I will help."

"I don't know…" The Doctor was scared, if Starlight got hurt then he would lose both of them.

"Think of Dinky." Derpy cried.

"Fine, Starlight, consider yourself my new companion, as for you Derpy, stay where you are."

"Not much of a choice Doctor." Derpy laughed. The Doctor turned the switch off, and Derpy's voice disappeared.

"It will be dangerous." The Doctor warned.

"And here I was thinking we were going to play chess."

"This isn't a joke Starlight, we have two weeks to find Derpy and get you guys back to Ponyville."

"And what happens if you don't?"

"I will become human again, so will you. The T.A.R.D.I.S. will automatically change you, to make you safe. Derpy will be forever lost."

"If it means getting Derpy back, I would do anything."

"Well then let's get going!"


	2. Chapter 2

Starlight's Adventures

Chapter 2

"First let's start by you telling me what happened." Starlight said.

"Ok, Derpy and I were sitting in the kitchen, talking, when she started complaining that she had a headache. I went to get the first aid kit, and when I came back she was gone."

"She just disappeared?"

"I assume."

"This is a time machine. Surely you have cameras lying around."

"I tried that, but when I leave the room the screen goes black."

"And there is nothing else?"

"Nope."

"Do your cameras usually do this?"

"Of course not!"

"You know Doctor, when Derpy told me that you would one day come for me, I always imagined we would go to the moon first."

"We are on a mission Starlight, try to focus."

"That's exactly what I'm saying! Why don't we try the moon?"

"Because Derpy would tell me if she was on the moon."

"Maybe she isn't, but there might be clues there."

"Why are you so interested in the moon?"

"What do you mean? Our Princess spent one thousand years on the moon, I just want to what Equestria looks like from there."

"And where would your next adventure lead us?"

"The stars. Any star."

"Well then Starlight, our first stop is the Moon." The Doctor grinned as he pushed a lever up. The T.A.R.D.I.S. started shaking, but the Doctor was just smiling.

"Shouldn't we focus on Derpy?"

"Like you said, there might be clues up there."

"And what if there aren't any clues? This could be a waste of time."

"Starlight, it's a bit too late to argue." The Doctor smiled. Starlight went to the door and opened it. "Aren't you going to scream or something?" The Doctor was puzzled.

"I've imagined this so many times, this is actually a disappointment." Starlight explained. She walked out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. smiling.

"Aren't you wondering how we are still alive?"

"Isn't it obvious? The T.A.R.D.I.S. is providing an air bubble, making sure that we are safe."

"And how could you know that?" The Doctor wondered.

"I don't know… Does it matter?"

"Well, I guess not."

"Anyways, let's go explore." Starlight said as she walked away, leaving the Doctor shaking his head. Starlight smiled. All of her dreams were coming true.

"Have you found anything yet?" The Doctor wondered.

"The clues are going to be very hard to find. A Timelord should know that."

"And how do you know I'm a Timelord? I didn't tell Derpy."

"I just assumed. You are the last of the Timelords aren't you?"

"Maybe I am."

"Your cutie mark is a sand watch."

"Your cutie mark is a shooting star."

"What about it?"

"What exactly is your special talent?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't see how a shooting star is a special talent."

"I don't really know… My cutie mark doesn't show my talent, it shows my dream. When I was younger I would look up to the sky every night and sing. I've always hated day time." Starlight said looking down. She didn't want to tell the Doctor the rest of the story. The stars would look back at Starlight and sing to her.

"Interesting."

"What about your cutie mark? A sand watch? And why does it change?"

"It doesn't change." The Doctor was confused, Starlight wasn't making any sense. Everypony, even he, knew that cutie marks didn't change.

"Of course it does! Don't you notice? The sand is slowly falling." Starlight explained. The more he thought about it the more it made sense. Maybe the clock was counting down to his time as a pony. Or worse.

"Does it really?" The Doctor wondered. Maybe there was something special about Starlight, she seemed to notice things that others didn't. A sudden thought accord to him. Maybe Starlight was a timelord. Being a timelord himself the Doctor noticed something. Strarlight's cutie mark had changed. "Starlight?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled. She knew that the Doctor was Derpy's but she felt pulled towards him.

"Run."


	3. Chapter 3

**Starlight's Adventures**

**Chapter 3**

"Why?" Starlight was confused.

"Starlight do you have any parents?" The Doctor wondered. There was a slight chance she wouldn't answer, but it didn't matter. He already knew the answer.

"No."

"Where did you grow up?" Another useless question.

"The orphanage. I was left there was a little filly."

"A filly?"

"That's what the workers there said."

"Were there any records?"

"Not that I know of. And now that I think about it, most kids had filly pictures I never did." A mind trick. That's what it was. He was sure of it.

"Can you remember growing up as a filly?" He wondered. He knew her answer was no. She had come there was a grown up pony and, using her timelord powers she had convinced everyone there that she had been there since she was a filly.

"No." She says quietly. "It's like a giant blur."

"Starlight, what makes you think you're a pony?" He said as Starlight looked around confused.

"Well for one thing I can see…" She said smiling. The Doctor was pulling her leg.

"Do you think I'm a pony?" The Doctor asked her. It was a test.

"Of course not! A timelord isn't a pony." She told him as if it was the stupidest question she was ever asked. He moved closer to her.

"Then what am I?" He asked grinning. Starlight was freaking out. He was right! A timelord couldn't be a pony, but here he was, clear as day!

"I... I have no clue."

"The TARDIS..." He began, but was soon cut off.

"Transformed you when you came here to Ponyville of course."

"It could have done the same for you."

"No!" She screamed, "No! I know I'm a pony!"

"How? How do you know?"

"Because..."

"Think about it Starlight, you notice things others don't, you know lots about the TARDIS and who I am."

"BUT I'M A PONY!"

"You are now Starlight, but I don't believe you were always one." Tears were streaming down Starlights pushed him aside.

"I'm a pony." She whispered as she ran back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Take me home." She said as the Doctor entered.

"Starlight, you're being ridiculous."

"YOU'RE LYING TO ME!" She cried. It was if being a timelord was painful. It was.

"Starlight, why would I lie to you?"

"I'M. A. PONY." She yelled. He eyes turned white, like Aang from Avatar the Last Airbender. The Doctor reminded himself to re watch the finale. Starlight was levitating herself.

"Yes. You are. But Starlight listen to me!" He begged.

"No!" Her voice boomed, but it wasn't hers. Something had taken over Starlight. "It's your turn to listen to ME Doctor. I've taken your precious Ditzy, and now your Starlight." The voice seemed familiar, but the Doctor didn't want to think about it. "You better come and save them fast."

"Oh you bet I will! But tell me something first, is Starlight a timelord?"

"Oh silly Doctor. You of all people should know how to recognize a timelord. You've been traveling with one for awhile now." The voice stopped and Starlight fell to the ground. The Doctor caught her, with one word in his mind.

**"Derpy." He whispered. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Starlight's Adventures**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Am I going to get to leave soon?" Derpy wondered, she was bored.

"Ditzy, you've always been able to leave." The voice boomed. Derpy wasn't scared of it anymore.

"I'm in a cell." She said plainly.

"Are you?"

"Yes. You see when you are in a room that's locked and covered in bars, it's called a cell." She was taunting him. "Did someone not go to school?" She asked in a voice that you use when talking to a filly.

"You can shut up now Ms. Ditzy."

"THAT'S MRS. DITZY TO YOU!"

"Yes, where is the lovely charmer."

"You tell me."

"Rather not."

"Then why are you talking to me? Is someone lonely?" Derpy asked. There was no response from the other side and Derpy knew she was right. "Get a girlfriend for goodness sake."

"BADNESS SAKE!"

"You're pathetic."

"And you're mean. People said you were nice, I wanted to kidnap someone nice."

"I'm going to rest." Derpy announced as she lay down in her bed.

Dinky lay on her bed with tears in her eyes. Her father (or a version of him) had come to take care of her. "When is mommy coming home?" She wondered, but the Doctor just shook his head. Dinky didn't have her cutie mark yet, so there was no way to know for sure.

Starlight's face was covered in dry tears, but she decided to spend the night in the T.A.R.D.I.S. anyways. Even if it meant being near him. She didn't want to believe him, and she knew his cameras were lying. She was a pony. She was sure of it. Or so she thought. The more thought she gave the matter, the more scared Starlight became that it might be the truth. If she was a Timelord, she would have escaped the Timewar. Timewar. No one but a Timelord would know about a it. She was Timelord. She couldn't be. She couldn't ignore the facts either.

Derpy had known that she was a Timelord since the beginning. And her eyes just made it more obvious. A war had happened. And Derpy was in the middle of it. She remembers everything about her time as a Timelord. Everything about Derpy screamed Timelord, but the Doctor had been too busy to notice. Even when she gave birth. Dinky was a Timelord too. Derpy looked at a Timelord and knew immediately what they were. Starlight was different though. Derpy knew that if Starlight was to ever find out the truth about herself, she would kill herself. Starlight was a special Timelord. She was needed if Derpy wanted to get out of this pony world.

The Doctor signed. It had been a hard day. Was Derpy really a Timelord? He doubted it. Derpy was a silly mare who had fallen hopelessly in love with him. It was hard to believe that she was one of his kind. And if she was, which one? The Doctor shuddered. He didn't want to think about it. He fell asleep, hoping that it was all just a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Starlight's Adventures**

**Chapter 5**

Dinky was the first one up. She had a sudden feeling that something big was going to happen. And then she got her cutie mark. Dinky had always loved baking muffins with her mother, but she never imagined that it would be her cutie mark. On her flank there was a little oven, and inside the oven was batter. It looked that it was supposed to be a muffin, but it was hard because it wasn't ready yet.

Derpy woke up in the early morning, sensing that her daughter had gotten her cutie mark. She was so proud of her. The minute that the muffin was baked, the door would open, and Derpy would be where she belonged. Dinky and the Doctor, they didn't know it yet, but Derpy had great plans for them. Starlight was another matter. Derpy didn't want to leave Starlight alone, she was far too powerful for that. Derpy didn't want to let Starlight too close to her family. The Doctor would find her attractive, and her family and plan will fall apart.

"Are you up?" Her kidnapper asked. Derpy signed in annoyance.

"Are you still single?" Derpy said smiling. She turned around, hoping that her kidnapper couldn't see her. Derpy was lonely too.

"Why do you call yourself Derpy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why not Ditzy?"

"Because that's not my real name."

"And Derpy is?"

"No." She snapped. He got the message and left her alone. She stared at the wall and gave a sad frown. "My daughter is officially a women." She whispered quietly.

Starlight woke up and went searching for the Doctor. The T.A.R.D.I.S. was huge, so finding his was impossible. Starlight wasn't sure how many rooms there were, but she always had a sense of direction. Starlight finally arrived at the main console and signed. "A Timelord would be able to fly it." A voice whispered in her mind, "Try! You've never done anything like it before!" Starlight shook her head, knowing that she shouldn't. But she didn't care. Soon enough, Starlight was flying. And yet, she had no clue what she was doing. For the first time in Starlight's life, she knew exactly what she was. A Timelord. Memories flew into her mind, and soon enough she was overwhelmed. The War. Derpy. The Doctor. Even Dinky. Starlight was the most powerful Timelord alive. And it felt amazing. Her senses were charged. She was no longer a silly pony. She was Starlight. The Light. The Power. The Doctor. The Child. The four most powerful Timelords ever seen. And she was one of them. It felt great to have meaning, but Starlight had other things to do. She had to go to the stars. She needed to show them the light. **The Light. Starlight. **

**Author Note: Sorry it was such a short chapter guys. How are you guys liking the story so far? It's taking a mind of it's own. Anyways Reviews are always welcome! **


End file.
